The Professional Development Core of the proposed U54 RMATRIX-11 will focus on establishing Individual Development Plans (IDP) for the Community of Investigators. Specifically, the Core aims are to: (1) Foster clinical and translational health disparities research through Professional Development activities; (2) Build institutional and community research synergy through Professional Development activities; and (3) Advance the career development and mentoring of health disparities investigators through Professional Development activities. RMATRIX-II will provide a more centralized navigation program for investigators to effectively support their career and professional developments. In the spirit of collaboration and partnership, further alignment and leverage of resources with the RCMI BRIDGES G12 program, P20 Center for Native and Pacific Health Disparities Research, RTRN and other programs were identified as opportunities to increase our ability to support minority investigators addressing health disparities. The Professional Development Core activities will support the overall specific aims of RMATRIX-II with an emphasis on providing specific activities in support of the Research Navigator Program (anchored in the Collaborations and Partnerships Core). RMATRIX-II investigators from the UHM campus, its communities and RTRN partners will access the Trifecta Cores (Professional Development, Collaborations & Partnerships, Community Based Research-HUI) through their Individualized Development Plan as organized and tracked by the Research Navigator Program. The Plan will include tailored mentoring, facilitated research Core access, and educational programs, based on an assessment of need related to experience, training, and active/proposed projects. The Professional Development Core is strategically placed in the RMATRIX-II organizational structure in a balanced position between the RMATRIX-II leadership at the top of the organization with the foundation formed by the RMATRIX-II service support Cores. The Professional Development Core is thus postioned to provide maximum contact and interaction for investigators to develop their research careers, by providing support of specific projects and educational activities.